Just died in your arms tonight
by Shunu No Miko1
Summary: I revised the prolouge and have chapter 1 up!
1. prolouge

Hello everyody! Thanks for the awsome reviews!! And I'm sorry it took me so darn long to write more! I've done some major Revising so I hope you read the summery thingy and are re-reading this.Due to some future chapters I have planned I had to revise the prolouge.Also Im stuck on a major writers block issue and if anyone has any Ideas please! let me know.Also I'll work on my spelling but if someone would like to correct them for me before I post future chapters let me know! Well on with the revising!Oh one more thing I'll try to make future chapters longer just give me some time I'll get used to this! Hopefully! Disclaimer:I don't own Fushigi Yuugi..but I'd love to! Specially Tasuki!! Well don't sue me I don't have a penny!  
  
~ indicates her more bitter side of her italicoized indicates emphasis (no duh lol) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Prolouge:(Miaka's View)  
  
"While I was in hell you were thinking of tamahome",Yui's voice echoed through my head. Why would she think that I sadly wonder.Why? I honestly wonder if she would care if she knew what just took place.  
  
~"She probaly told him to do this!"~,the darker side of my mind snapped.  
  
No! Yui-chan wouldn't do this!,Yui-chan so nice...my friend! She wouldnt! No matter how much she hates me! Not even she would wish this upon somebody she hates.  
  
~You never know Miaka! She's changed.She is no longer your friend.She don't even like you. She hates you~ taunted the voice.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! It's not true!" yell.  
  
~If you say so..~ the voice said while fading away.  
  
After awhile silence is all I can hear as I start thinking about my latest encounter with Yui. ~*~FlashBack~*~ "Wait! Yui where's Tamahome?! Onegai!?! Return Tamahome to me!" I yelled as Iheld onto her arm.  
  
"I don't know!",she yells bitterly then tries to yank her arm out from my grip. "Let go!"  
  
"Yui-chan!Onegai! Yui!"I cry out to her once more.  
  
"I told you to let go of me!!",she yells shoving me backwards into someone. Slowly I turn around and face whomever I was shoved into. I smile brightly as my eyes widen with joy. I take a step forward and throw my arms around the person.  
  
"Tamahome!"  
  
"Miaka"  
  
"Tamahome! I missed you so much!" I say while I continue to hug him.  
  
"Miaka, He utters quietly while placing his hands on my shoulders,pushing me back some. continuing in a gentle voice he says " I wanted, he started then finished in a ice cold voice, to see you too!" roughly shoving me backwards into a wall while pulling out his nunchaku swiftly lifting his arm up then slamming it down so one side of the nunchaky slam into my arm breaking it. Blood begins to seep through the dark brown sleeve of my school uniform. I stumble a bit as I stare blankly at him. "Tamahome" I whisper in a confussed and broken voice. I'm in shock I don't know what I'm suppose to do.Hardly registering anything he says to me. Tamahome handed me over to the guards as he embraced Yui in a hug. Eventually Chichiri,whome was in the disquise of Nakago,found me and thus took me from the guards and making the mistake of leaving me with Tasuki.  
  
A short while later Tasuki starts to bandage my arm the best to his abilities. I sit there not really noticing anything he's saying. My thoughts are centered on one thing and one thing only Tamahome. Quickly snapping out of my daze I point and say something very stupid about Nakago. And my dear sweet Tasuki fell for it and look twords where I was pointing.Quickly while he's looking I tie him back up to the pole.  
  
"Hey! what in the hell do you think your doing!?!?!" Tasuki shouts at me.  
  
~Jeez Tasuki, I thought bitterly you were right women are cunning.~  
  
"Gomen ne Tasuki!" I shout while running away from him.  
  
"Miakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
I'm now lying here bruised and broken. Pondering my fate while floating on that black abbys of conciousness and un consiousness. My vision is very blurred my whole body aches and it hurts imensly to breath. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay awake for I know falling asleep leads to very bad results. I can only pray that Chichiri and Tasuki find me soon. Somehow I manage to notice I'm losing a lot of blood. If only I could call out to them. I can't move or get up. My already blurry vision begins to fade away to black I feel myself begin to slip away. ~No! I can't Die! Not like this!! Somebody! Help me! Suzaku! Onegai....~  
  
Someplace in a dark empty room filled with books. A young man reads in a gentle voice filled with pain and sorrow. " As the Suzaku no Miko lays on the once green grass under a tree now stained with her blood. Her clothing torn and bloodied. She prays for her god Suzaku to help her. Keisuke paused his reading for a moment as he let out a choked sob as salty tears fall down his cheeks.Glaring at the book he picks it up and continues to read as he cries for his sister. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *A/N* Well this is the updated version! Hope you liked the revisions I made to it Hopefully as you read this I'll have atleast part a of chapter 1 if not the whole chapter. Anywho I'll try quickly to get chapter 2 out! Please review! 


	2. unexpected events

Hey everyone! hopefully I have this out the same time as my revised prolouge. Well standard disclaimers apply. Also this whole chapter is a flashback! and 3rd person pov. ~ regular thoughts Chapter 1: unexpected suprises  
  
Miaka stood under the tree where Tamahome and she promised to meet eachother. The wind gently blew her hair and skirt. "Tamahome" she muttered quietly to herself as her broken arm lay limp at her side. ~You've got to be here. It's okay now, the soilders aren't here anymore . I kept my promise to be here. You said to meet me here...didn't you....? Tamahome please...come out. Miaka falling to her knees on the soft lush green grass crying. All of a sudden Tamahome was behind her he placed his arms gently around her shoulders pulling her up.  
  
"I'm sorry Miaka"  
  
"Tamahome" Miaka slowly turned twords him her forest green eyes blurred with tears that fall down her cheeks. "Tamahome!"  
  
"It hurt to treat you that way. At the time I had to pretend to be on their side.  
  
"Honto ne?,Miaka replied quietly as her eyes once again filled with crystal tears, Is that true Tamahome? You didn't forget, Did you?  
  
"I remembered that's why I came here"  
  
"Tamahome...", Miaka exclaimed quietly while leaning against him taking a few shaky breaths.  
  
" By the way Miaka.....Chichiri and Tasuki are with you, aren't they? Where are they?"  
  
Miaka's eyes quickly snapped open as she apruptly stepped away from Tamahome. The wind blew strongly shaking the branches of the trees. She took another step away from him while saying, " You're not...you're not...,placing a hand on her chest she continued, you're not Tamahome . How could you know that Tasuki's with us? You've never met him. Onegai, Tamahome if your under a spell snap out of it. Here look at this" Miaka said while reaching inside her shirt pocket with her good arm pulling out a folded up piece of paper and then handing it to him.She continued speaking," Tamahome,you wrote this to me and I've kept it ever since. You said you'd definitely come back. -Wo Ai Ni- 'I Love You' You wrote that."  
  
" I wrote this?"  
  
"You did,see for yourself "  
  
"Wo Ai Ni" Tamahome stated slowly.  
  
"Tamahome..."  
  
Tamahome's eyes narrowed as he smiled cruelly. "Hmmph" he grunted while ripping the paper right in hald down the middle and continued ripping it in many pieces.  
  
Miaka's eyes widened as her forest green orbs filled with tears as memories of Tamahome promising her forever flashed through her minds eye as he cruelly broke her heart. ~After working so hard I thought everything would be all right. But he's not here anymore.~ The wind blew some of the pieces of ripped paper at her feet. Squeezing her eyes shut she thought ~ The Tamahome I knew.. that Tamahome no longer exists.~  
  
Tamahome who looked her right in the eye dropped the rest of the paper on the ground.  
  
"He's gone!"  
  
"Suzaku no Miko" Tamahome said in a cruel voice while placing his hands on her shoulder roughly shoving her backwards against the tree.  
  
" T...Ta...Tamahome.." Miaka stuttered in fear  
  
Tamahome stared at her an evil smirk playing on his lips. Leaning down so that his smooth, soft lips were centimeters from her ear lightly whispering her in a quiet angry voice. Moving his head so that his lips were right infront of hers, his breath warm against her lips. Suddenly he roughly presses his lips against hers, thrusting his tounge in her mouth stoking it in an erotic maner against hers. Miaka closed her eyes tightly as tears began to escape her tightly closed lids. Struggling to fight her way out of Tamahome's grasp as he rips open the top part of her blouse open,buttons flying all over the place. Suddenlt Miaka bit down on Tamahome's tounge. Pulling his head back while letting out a startled yelp he then screamed at her, " You bitch!" Roughly throwing her on the ground Miaka let out a scream as she roughly hit the ground. "Tamahome!!"  
  
Grining cruely at her as he crouched down, leaning over her he then grabs her wrists pinning them above her head and stradling her waste by placing both legs on either side of her. Pressing his hardened groin against her sex. Miaka realizing what was going to happen if he didn't stop started yelling. "Tamahome! Stop it! Onegai! Please don't due this! You love me!"  
  
"Well then Suzaku no Miko Tamahome started in a mocking kind of tone, If I love you so much and you love me so much maybe you can do me the honors of showing me just how much you love me."  
  
"D..D..Demo! You can't do this! we can't! I have to stay pure so that we can summon Suzaku!!" she pleaded with him  
  
"All the more reason to do this...I get what I want and I get the job done two birds with one stone"  
  
With that done and said Tamahome begins to trail kisses down her throught to the crook of her neck. Lightly biting down on her skin then sucking on it.  
  
Miaka cried out in dismay as she realizes he won't stop, letting out a choked sob as her eyes widen as she suddenly remembers that her friends are somewhere near.Miaka starts to scream " TASUKI!!!!!!! CHICHIRI!!! ONEGAI! HELP ME! "  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Tamahome shouted as he back handed her . Miaka's head snapped to the side as blood trickled from her lips closing her eyes tightly as a whimper escapes through her bruised lips. Tamahome's once gentle hands pulled her ripped shirt off of her as his greedy eyes sweep over her lithe form . Suddennly with a burst of energy Miaka manages to pull her arm backwards then swinging her fist forward she uppcuts tamahome her fist connecting with his face with a sickening crunching noise.Miaka got up and started running as fast as she could away from Tamahome in desperate search for her friends. Tamahome stunned by the unexpected blow to his face cupped his nose with his hands as blood gushed out.Placing his finger on his nose he pushes it to the side back in place with another crunching noise. ~Well I better get a move on before she runs into her friends~Tamahome thought darkly as he narrowed his eyes. ~Stupid Little bitch I swear she'll regret that later~ Grinning insanely at the thoughts running through his head Tamahome began to run quickly after Miaka.  
  
Miaka's pace began to slow down, to tired and weak to run any further Miaka collapsed on the ground as she squeezed her eyes shut and started trembling in fear at the thoughts that passed through her minds eye. Letting out a silent prayer to Suzaku that her friends would be there to help her soon.  
  
Tamahome having stopped running as he saw the frightened Miko collapse. He pondered on why he had an odd ache in his chest quickly dismissing it as he reached the area she was lying down at.  
  
"Suzaku no Miko"  
  
Miaka stared blankly up at the night sky wishing for this night to end. Tamahome pulling out his nunchaku pulled them up and swiftly slammbed them down onto Miaka's upper thigh twice then repeating the procedure to her other thigh. Miaka let out a scream of sheer agony that most everyone heard. Those whom heared her wails of pain and despair felt a cold shiver run through them some pitied the poor soul then others merelt brushed it off and went on with their buisness. But in a room a young some where in the palace a young girl with short blonde hair glaced worridely about wondering why on earth someone would be screaming like that. Then she layed her head down and began to dream about happier times between her friend and herself.  
  
Tamahome narrowed his eyes. "Oh jeez....Miko-samma? did that hurt? I'm sorry but you'll soon be screaming again but instead of pain it'll be of pleasure. With that said Tamahome pulled off his over shirt.Using the sleeves to bind Miaka's wrists together.Stripping off the rest of his clothing tossing them in a pile. Attempting one more time to scream for help But way to soon Tamahome clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"I suggest you not do that Miko, well for better measures maybe we should do something to keep you shut up, rolling his undershirt into a small ball he shoved it in Miaka's mouth muffling her please for help and he sobs.  
  
Tamahome sighed then started t say something, " You know...this wouldn't have to be this way if you'd just cooperate with me here".  
  
" Mphh yooph yumph mopher upmhper" her words muffled as her forest green orbs glared daggers at him.  
  
" Oh what was that? I couln't wuite hear you"  
  
Suddenly Tamahome reached his hand out to cup her cheek stroking the curved part softly with his thumb. "Kirei" he mummbled gently as he lightly pressed his lips against hers pushing his tounge through her lips stroking it against hers. Miaka layed there numbly not quite responding to what was happening and from whom was doing this to her. ~I can't believe he's doing this! Suzaku onegai! stop him!~ ~Now I know how Yui-chan felt demo..this is much worse! Tamahome is suppose to be the one I love...Please? someone help me. This can't be happening...Why? why is he doing this??  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ahhhhh I don't have anymore written down! Sorry Hopefully I'll have more in a couple of days..I'll try to write more in between my breaks during my C.A.T. Tests tomarrow It might now be a whole chapter so it'll be like a whole chapter a and b thingy but I'll try my best. Well Please review! I need some help too! I'm not quite sure were this story is going at the moment and I'd like it if you would maybe suggest some ideas!! Well that's it for now I hope you liked it....I know it could be better but I'm still new at this so Gomen! IT'll get better I tried to write longer than the proloude not sure if i did guess we'll find out! Lol Jaa! ~Shinka~ 


End file.
